Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
Users of infusion pump devices often need to communicate with the infusion pump via a user interface to control the operations of the infusion pump in a safe and effective manner. For example, a user may press a series of buttons on the user interface to enter food intake data into the infusion pump, such as a number of grams of carbohydrates that is indicative of a recently or soon-to-be consumed meal. The food intake data can be used in conjunction with other parameters stored by the infusion pump system to calculate a suggested bolus dosage of insulin based on the grams of carbohydrates entered by the user. In another example, a user may enter information into the infusion pump system via a user interface that indicates that the user is going to perform a level of physical exercise. In some circumstances, the infusion pump system may reduce the amount of a planned dispensation of insulin in response to the exercise information entered by the user.